Donne-moi un câlin
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Parmi les autres choses que menacer, tuer et mutiler, Gaara aimait les câlins. (traduction)


_J'ai trouvé cette fic trop mignonne :D Du coup, je l'ai traduite._

 _L'histoire appartient à firefly, je ne suis que la traductrice. Les personnages de Naruto sont à Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Résumé : **«** Parmi les autres choses que menacer, tuer et mutiler, Gaara aimait les câlins. (traduction) »

* * *

 **Donne-moi un câlin**

 **OoOoOo**

Gaara aimait les câlins.

Il aimait être entouré, au chaud, dans un cocon agréable et rassurant que seul un câlin pouvait fournir. Il aimait être étreint quand il l'exigeait, généralement sous la forme d'un ordre monotone.

Gaara aimait particulièrement les étreintes de son frère et de sa sœur. Elles lui semblaient familières, et ils étaient les seuls à ne pas fuir en hurlant quand il demandait à quelqu'un un câlin.

Cela commença quelques mois après leur retour imprévu de Konoha, après que la guerre se fut enfin calmée, et que les choses étaient redevenues plus ou moins à la normale.

Gaara apparut dans la cuisine, son regard vide fixé sur ses pieds après avoir mentalement donné un coup de poing à Shukaku pour le soumettre la nuit dernière car c'était la pleine lune.

« Gaara, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien » commenta Temari, son front plissé par l'inquiétude, comme son corps se balançait, titubant sur place, ses yeux clignotant vers un point sur le mur.

« Mauvaise nuit ? »

« Shukaku ? » fut sa réponse laconique, et comme il se tournait pour obtenir sa dose matinale de caféine, Temera gonfla soudain les joues, ferma ses yeux, et l' _étreignit_.

C'était arrivé comme une surprise, et cela se termina presque immédiatement, mais Gaara la regarda, pétrifié comme elle se tenait là, avec ses yeux fermement fermés, attendant la mort.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

Elle entrouvrit une paupière quand il parla, clignant de surprise.

« Oh...eh bien, parce que tu n'avais pas l'air bien...tu sais, les câlins font généralement du bien aux gens."

Temari détourna les yeux, les sourcils froncés et l'air mal à l'aise, comme il continuait à la regarder.

« Bon sang, Gaara, c'est juste un moyen afin que les gens montrent qu'ils se soucient de- »

« Fait-le à nouveau » l'interrompit-il.

« Hein ? »

Gaara la regarda avec des yeux inexpressifs, sa voix baissant d'un ton.

« Donne-moi un câlin. »

« Euh...d'accord... »

Ainsi, Gaara devint extrêmement attaché aux câlins. Il voulait des câlins quand il était agacé, quand il était tendu, quand il était chatouilleux, comme disait ironiquement Kankuro.

Seulement, Gaara ne se limitait pas uniquement aux étreintes de Temari.

Le jour où sa sœur sortit pour aller faire les courses, Gaara se tourna vers son frère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Gaara ? » demanda paresseusement Kankuro, se prélassant devant la télévision et mangeant des chips. « Je n'arrive pas à voir la télé. Ecarte-toi, s'il te plaît. »

« Kankuro... »

« Quoi ? » Le maître de marionnettes lui envoya un regard agacé.

« Donne-moi un câlin. »

Le sable s'élança en avant, donnant un coup dans l'estomac de Kankuro quand il se mit à balancer un flot de jurons.

« …..et puis quoi encore ! »

« Donne-moi un câlin. » répéta Gaara d'une voix monotone.

« Quoi-NON ! ! Attends, où est Temari ? Tu pourrais aller lui en demander un ! »

« Elle n'est pas ici. »

« Alors, attends-la ! Bon sang, tu vas finir par me donner une crise cardiaque... »

Gaara continua à rester là, obstruant la vue de Kankuro du poste de télé bien aimé et refusant de bouger. Kankura tenta la tactique inutile de déplacer sa tête d'un côté à un autre, seulement pour que le sable bloque son point de vue à chaque fois.

« Par toutes les divinités, Gaara ! » Kankuro bondit sur ses pieds.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ! Avant, tu menaçais de me tuer dès que j'envahissais ta bulle personnelle, et maintenant... » La voix de Kankuro s'éteignit lorsque Gaara continua à le regarder en silence.

« J'aime ça » déclara Gaara après un moment. « C'est comme...comme s'il y avait du sable tout autour de moi...et cela ne sent pas comme le sang. »

Kankura le regarda, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, puis finalement soupira, levant mollement les bras dans la défaite.

« Viens là »

Gaara s'exécuta volontiers et Kankuro se réprimanda lorsqu'il attira son frère dans une étreinte ferme et rapide.

 _Flash._

« Qu'est-ce que- ? » En un bond, Kankuro s'éloigna de Gaara, jetant un œil vers la porte et il demeura bouche bée en voyant Temari abaisser un appareil photo, un large sourire sur son visage.

« Temari » fit Kankuro, se forçant à parler d'une voix calme. « Donne-moi cet appareil photo. »

Elle sourit. « Sûrement pas. »

« DONNE-MOI CET APPAREIL PHOTO _,_ BON SANG ! » Kankuro se jeta sur elle, mais la jeune fille esquiva facilement et s'enfuit par la porte, l'appareil photo à la main.

Kankuro poussa un juron comme il trébuchait sur les sacs de courses renversés, puis se lança à sa poursuite.

« Reviens-ici ! Je te tuerais si jamais tu développes cette photo ! »

Gaara les regarda, toujours aussi impassible, s'en même prendre la peine de se demander pourquoi Kankuro se mettait dans un tel état.

Cela n'avait aucune importance pour lui, se dit-il, tandis qu'il sortait pour voir Kankuro courir après Temari dans les dunes des sables.

Du moment qu'il avait encore des câlins.

* * *

 _Alors, qui veut faire un câlin à notre petit psychopathe national ? :P_


End file.
